1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for electronic switching devices with a changeable front foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that operating devices are often needed in apparatus and machine construction which in and of themselves always contain the same actuators and the same modules to be actuated. Usually, the actuators consist of several switches, in particular, signal switches or intermediate switches, or of various keys, e.g., signal keys. The modules, which include power relays, magnetic valves, pumps, motors and the like, are actuated by the individual switches and keys and carry out a preassigned function.
Usually, the actuators are permanently mounted on a front plate of a machine housing, which makes any user-specific arrangement or rearrangement of the actuators impossible or very expensive. The latter is especially disadvantageous, because in the modern workplace the actuators must be arranged in accordance with the principles of ergonomics and occupational medicine, so that the user may select the configuration best and most individualized for him. User-specific arrangements also permit quicker reaction and user-friendly operation.
Furthermore, the known operating electronics do not permit the individual components to be arranged in a manner which corresponds to the particular physical arrangement of the modules. Because of the lack of flexibility in conventional operating devices and the permanent positioning of the actuators on the front plate, it is not possible for the placement of the machines or devices to be reflected on the front plate. If a module is moved, it is not possible, with conventional operating devices, for the user to adapt the configuration of the components on the front plate to the new requirements.
An interchangeable decorative foil is known from DE 10 13 321 A1 that can be applied to the base plate of a display operating device. The decorative foil is provided with partially transparent areas in order to make visible the display and operating components mounted in the base plate.
A switching device for a hi-fi and/or stereo system is known from DE 91 10 705.9 01 which uses a liquid crystal display to convey information about selected devices of the system. The known system also has an operating device which permits user-specific functions to be entered by means of operating keys or operating sensors.
German reference DE 38 38 747 A1 describes a security key device with a membrane keyboard which permits the activation of two adjacent keys.